coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5870 (18th October 2004)
Plot Tracy tries to wriggle out of the whole sorry mess by telling Ken, Deirdre and Blanche that she had no idea what Ciaran was up to and as the innocent party she just got dragged in. Jason and Violet arrange to go clubbing. She invites her mates and he invites his. When Maria explains to Tyrone that he's just a mate and nothing more, he's crestfallen and decides not to go. Ken and Deirdre are appalled at Tracy's behaviour and the idea of her being sent to prison. Blanche puts in her twopennethworth and is shocked when Ken tells her to keep her nasty little, mouth shut. Les overhears Dev talking about his wedding and suggests to Kirk that if they can organise an elephant for the big day Dev will reward them handsomely. Tracy tries to win Ken round, but it doesn't wash with him. Tracy's shocked when Ken tells her to go to hell. Tracy again proclaims her innocence this time to Penny who refuses to listen. Shelley's disappointed when she was hoping for a quiet night in with Charlie but she finds out that he's in the Weatherfield Arms. Dev's speechless when Les and Kirk tell him that they failed to find an elephant for his wedding but have got him a horse instead. Ciaran and Tracy are horrified when they're both arrested on suspicion of deception and are taken away by the police. Cast Regular cast *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie Guest cast *DC Goddard - Adam Waddington Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Arms - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Mike calls the police, Tracy goes to great lengths to portray herself as the innocent victim of Ciaran's deceit; Les gets his wires crossed concerning Dev and Sunita's wedding; and Shelley's trust in Charlie wavers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,960,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (to Blanche Hunt): "Will you shut your nasty, little mouth?! (aside) No, I'm sick of it Deirdre! You don't care who you hurt with your wicked tongue, not even your own family, you just come out with the first bit of foolish nonsense that comes in to your head and the more vicious and hurtful it is, the better. Never mind that it's usually total nonsense, causing pain is all that matters to you. No, this has needed saying for long enough. And I'll tell you what, if this business becomes common knowledge there will be ignorant people making stupid remarks, well I'll not have them in my house!" --- Ken Barlow: "I brought you up as my own. Did everything I could to be a good father to you, and yet time and again your mother and I have been left to deal with the pain and the wreckage of your latest piece of nastiness. Well I'm not prepared to put up with it anymore. (...) It's not just other people you lie to and take advantage of, it's your own family. Is it any wonder we don't know what to believe any more? But let's be honest, I don't care if you are telling the truth this once because you deserve to suffer like you've made everyone else suffer." Tracy Barlow: "Right, so what you're saying is you don't care if I go to prison?" Ken Barlow: "Of course I care but d'you know what? it might even be the best thing that could happen if it stops you being a selfish, manipulative, devious little cow. But if somehow you do manage to wriggle out of this mess then I promise you, if you let us down once more... and for the sake of all those people you've never given a thought to... you can go to hell." Category:2004 episodes